Pillows and Cat Whiskers
by Abbeon
Summary: Two-shot, 2009!phan, First chapter is rated T, second is M. Part one is fluff, Part two is PURE SMUT...with a lil' fluff :3 During the filming of the first philisnotonfire video, Phil jumped on top of Dan two times. The first time was innocent, and resulted in them confessing their hidden feelings for each other and loads of cuddles. The second time... a lot less innocent.
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N :So I go offline for two years, abandon my Harry Potter fanfiction and then come back with something like this. Yep, no questions asked. Anyway, enjoy! There will be a part two some time, promise! :)** )

_Disclaimer: None of this is real and I do not own Dan or Phil (oh boy, if I owned either or both of them ;) ...Don't mind me)_

Dan couldn't believe that he was here, making a video with Phil, the person who he had come to admire and look up to. He had been beyond thrilled when Phil had messaged him on Skype asking him if he'd like to meet up in real life. Yeah they had become really good friends over the internet, but it was still hard to believe that a YouTuber as great as Phil would want to actually meet and make a video with somebody like, 'danisnotonfire'. He knew that they had become extremely close on the internet, but sometimes he forgot that Phil was actually _real_, actually out _there _in the real world.

It was almost like Dan's mind was divided into two. Part of him knew that Phil cared about him as a friend, yet the other part was constantly afraid that he was going to lose him, and that Phil would just realise that Dan wasn't as great as he seemed online. The thing that worried Dan the most was his own feelings towards Phil. He didn't just like him as a friend, it was more than that, but quite how much Dan couldn't really tell. Most of the time he suppressed any 'more than friendly' feelings he had for the older boy, for a few reasons. One was that he didn't want his feelings to grow too strong, in case it repulsed Phil or Phil didn't return any affections leaving him feeling rejected. Another was that he wasn't really sure what he was feeling anyway, since he'd never actually gotten a crush on another guy before, and maybe what he was feeling was just extreme idolization towards him.

The video had been a lot of fun to make, answering loads of questions in fun ways, cute noises from Phil, some completely innocent touching here and there. It had been a while since Dan had been able to feel so comfortable in the presence of somebody else, and really just enjoy himself. Whatever the hell his confusing feelings were, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to be getting ditching Phil as a friend any time soon.

In the middle of filming the video, Dan was completely caught off guard, as Phil lunged towards him and tackled him to the floor in the friendliest way possible. It knocked all of the breath out of his lungs, but he was not complaining at all. Not even giving Dan the time to recover his breath, Phil started to tickle him in his most tickle-sensitive places. Before long, they were both tickling each other, and giggling like little girls.

After a few moments of hysteria, they stopped, giving each other time to catch their breaths. Dan looked up at Phil. His legs were resting on either side of Dan's, his hands just above his shoulders. He gazed into Dan's eyes, and for a moment the outgoing, confident Phil disappeared and Dan saw a flicker of vulnerability in his eyes. It only then struck him that this position they were in was rather strange for two heterosexual male friends. Well, Dan had previously thought that he was straight, he didn't actually know about Phil, but he just assumed… He gazed into his eyes for another while. The world felt like it was frozen and he couldn't bring himself to move or say anything. One word kept rolling through his mind. _Beautiful_. His mouth hung open as his breathing began to tremble slightly, and he couldn't take his own eyes of those beautiful blue orbs that made all his worries dissolve. _God, these definitely had to be more than just friendly feelings._

Part of him wanted Phil to do something, at least say something, but then another part just wanted to get lost in his eyes forever. Surely Phil would notice Dan's breathing hitch, and the way his heart sped up more and more the longer Phil stared at him, and then he'd figure it out, he'd realise how Dan felt and he'd not want to be friends anymore and everything would be awful, and Dan would go back to being alone and depressed, and… _Oh god his lips. His lips were so perfect, nicer than any girls he'd ever seen, and wait… were they getting closer? _Phil's eyes were focused on Dan's own lips, and for a second Dan thought he was only imagining it, but then he really could feel the distance closing between them, as their faces got closer and closer, and Phil's eyes flicked from Dan's lips to his eyes a few times, an unknown, wanting emotion displayed on his face. Their lips were only a centimetre apart, both of them breathing shakily, their bodies trembling with fear and need. Both boys knew exactly what they wanted now, but both were also too scared to close the distance between each other. Breaking the tension a little, Phil brought his hand up and just barely stroked Dan's cheek, looking at him with pure adoration, a small smile making its way onto his face, despite the nerves shooting throughout his body. That was enough for Dan. Pushing all other thoughts aside, he brought his hand up to Phil's face, mirroring what Phil was doing to him, before moving his head forward and finally closing the gap between them.

Heat rushed through their bodies as they melted into the kiss. Their lips moved together like magic, as if they were meant for each other. Phil felt completely different to any girl Dan had ever kissed. He had a very small amount of stubble, which was unfamiliar yet not unpleasant. His lips weren't masked in cheap, distasteful lip gloss, and his face didn't smell or feel like the pungent chemicals that were in most makeups. It was just Phil, just Phil's skin and nothing else. And it was perfect.

They became lost in each other, hands lacing around each other's hair, holding each other close, Dan fearing that if he let go of Phil then this dreamlike moment would vanish, and really end up being just in his imagination. Throughout the kiss, his mind was a blur, all his senses being invaded by Phil's heat. He could only think one other thing apart from the fact that he was kissing Phil; _He's kissing me back. _Phil really was kissing him back, and the want that he displayed almost came as a shock to the younger boy. Phil wrapped his arms lovingly around his waist, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their lips were still interlocked, moving in perfect harmony as they ran their hands across each other's backs, caressing and cuddling close as they continued their display of need and passion.

Dan was drowning in the feeling, as they locked and unlocked lips again and again, only stopping when their basic need for oxygen got in the way of their need for each other. In the frenzy, Dan had ended up on top of Phil. Although it killed him to do so, he just had to pull his lips away from Phil, as a trickle of nervousness began to flow back into his head.

Balancing his hands carefully on the ground on either side of Phil's shoulders, he detached himself from the kiss and looked anxiously at the raven haired man below. The word 'man' didn't even seem right, because Phil looked so vulnerable, more like a boy. His eyes were half lidded, a rosy blush plastered across his face, his lips trembling and deep red from the kissing. He looked…scared almost? It occurred to Dan that he had never seen him worried or scared before, usually it was he who was brave while Dan would empty all his worries onto him. But now, they were both scared, scared of what they had done. Without a word, Dan removed himself from on top of Phil, and walked across the room to switch the camera off, as it had already filmed much more than necessary. Phil didn't move .

Dan sat down beside Phil, who was still on the floor, although he had moved into a fetal position, leaning against the side of the bed, shaking. Dan swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat, trying to think of something to say. But no words seemed right for what had just happened. The air was thick with an awkward tension, so dense that a knife would have sliced right through it. Moments went by and still, silence. Phil had his eyes closed, and he was breathing heavily, making a deep resonating sound as he did so. He almost looked like he could have been asleep, but Dan knew better. Dan also knew that Phil probably wasn't going to talk any time soon, butDan _needed_ to talk to Phil right now. He needed to know why Phil had kissed him with such _fire_, in a way that made Dan feel more alive than he had in god knows how long. His head tried to tell him, _it must mean that he likes you, he likes you Dan, _and while that seemed to be the most logical explanation, he just couldn't accept it. He could never accept the possibility that Phil, with his striking blue eyes, dark raven hair, and pale yet perfect complexion would ever be able to have _feelings_ for him. Why would Phil want _him_ of all people, with his boring brown hair, common brown eyes, low self-worth, and just _how could he _ever _want him?_

"…Phil?" he started, barely a whisper, "Um I… _Ahh_, I dunno…." He sighed, almost in frustration, not knowing what to say or how to finish his sentence. He was so hopeless in situations like this, damn it, he wished he wasn't such an awkward idiot. He just couldn't do it, he desperately wanted to talk, but he just wasn't strong or brave enough to know what he needed to say now. As per usual, he was weak and useless… If Dan was the one shaking, Phil would know exactly what to do to make him feel better, he'd tell him it was ok, and he'd just talk to him the way he did in Skype calls all the time. _But Dan just couldn't do it. He was so useless.  
_

He looked over at Phil, who now had his head in his knees. Wait, was he sobbing? He was trembling, and Dan could hear him starting to sniffle. _And it broke his heart.  
_  
"Phil? What's wrong? Ok that's a stupid question.. But why are you crying?" Dan asked, while mentally face palming himself for asking such a dumb question.

Phil just continued to lightly sob. And Dan felt something stir inside of him. There had been so many times where he had been down, and Phil had been there for him every time. Phil had seen Dan cry a few times before while talking on Skype, and Phil had always been able to keep Dan's spirit's up with his upbeat attitude and helpful advice. But never once had he ever seen Phil crying, and the sight of it crushed him, but it also did something else- It gave him strength. Now, for the first time, Dan felt like he needed to be there for Phil, and he was filled with a small amount of confidence that he hadn't had before. A little nervously, he scooched over closer to Phil, and put a hand on his shoulder. They boy's crying became louder, which cut Dan deep. "Hey, don't cry," he started, "Ok… I know that what happened there was a little… unexpected, and I'm sure you're confused just as much as I am. But you don't need to cry. Why are you crying, Phil?" The words came so easily now.

Phil had stopped sobbing, but there were still tears running down his face, his cheeks beginning to redden with the saltiness. Dan wrapped his arms around him, causing Phil to choke out another small sob. "Please don't cry, Phil. Just tell me what's making you cry, it's all going to be ok. We'll talk about this, it'll be fine." And in that moment, Dan realised. He _could_ do this.

After a long pause, Phil finally answered, although his voice was slightly muffled by his crying, "I- I'm _so_ sorry…"

Sorry? Why was he sorry? Yes there was the confusing, and _very enjoyable_ kiss, but that had been both of them, not just Phil. And after all, Dan had been the one to close the gap between them anyway.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry Phil? You didn't really do anything…wrong." Which was true. They had kissed _each other_, it wasn't just Phil. Unless Phil thought that two guys kissing was wrong, which certainly wasn't true. He didn't think like that, gay or not.

"I shouldn't have.. I just shouldn't have done that! Ah damn… I mean, I've…" he swallowed down the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before continuing, "_I've wanted to do that, Dan._" Those words made Dan shiver.. "But I shouldn't have done it, not yet. We've known each other a while, but we only just met, and I'm older than you so I shouldn't have been so quick about it. I mean, you've only just got here and it was just so…irresponsible of me, since I'm a few years older. And I should have made sure that you wanted it first, and I feel so bad now, I'm supposed to be your best friend and I went and did that…"

"Phil," Dan got closer to Phil, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He felt Phil's whole body relax at his touch, and both boys sighed. "You _are_ my best friend. And nothing will change that, not even a kiss. You've always been so kind to me, always there no matter what. And don't feel bad about it, please don't. Because… I've wanted that too. For a while now. Deep down anyway, I always tried to push any kind of feelings I had for you away, because I was too scared."

"Really?" Phil asked timidly.

"Well, yes." Dan confessed.

"You… You have feelings for me too?" Phil shyly asked, his face turning an adorable pink colour, the same shade as when Dan was on top of him. It was so strange, their roles had swapped from usual, Phil being the worried and scared on, with Dan comforting him. And one thing made Dan's heart do a summersault… Phil hadn't just asked if Dan had feelings for him. He had asked if Dan had had feelings for him _too._

Phil had feelings for Dan.

To Dan, it felt like the best moment in his life. Words couldn't describe the feeling of relief and joy that washed over him when the realisation of what Phil had said kicked in.

"_Yes_, you numpty." He said, giggling slightly. He could feel his face heating up, and his cheeks beginning to redden. He bit his lip a little nervously, and then Phil smiled at him in a reassuring way.  
Phil wrapped his arms tightly around Dan, as Dan snuggled into his chest. "Well that's good," began Phil, "I don't feel like a creep now."

Dan laughed slightly, "You're not a creep. You're…perfect…" he felt small again, telling Phil that he was perfect. But with Phil's reassuring warmth and loving embrace, he didn't even care.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Said Phil after a little while.

"Yeah?" asked Dan, looking into Phil's eyes, still smiling like an idiot at what had happened.

"Well, my legs are getting sore sitting on the ground. Why don't we go onto my bed instead and-No!"-he quickly added in as Dan raised his brow slightly, "No Dan, I wasn't thinking of anything like that!" he laughed, but timidly, "I was only going to suggest that we lie there and cuddle for a bit…Only if you want?" He looked down a little and blushed, cursing Dan for having such a dirty mind.

"Yeah, sounds good." Said Dan finally, after a few moments.

"Well, you need to get off of the top of me if I'm going to get up." It was Phil's turn to make Dan blush.

"Em, y-yeah, sorry." Said Dan quickly, standing up. He stretched as he did, since they'd been on the floor for a while.

Phil giggled at the embarrassed Dan, before pulling him into a standing-up-hug, and reassuring him that it was ok. After Dan nodded and smiled again, Phil took his hand, leading him over to the bed.  
He took a couple of pillows, and stacked them up against the wall just above where his pillows would usually sit. Dan was puzzled for a few moments, but then he realised what he was doing.

Dan just watched for a while as Phil made himself comfortable on the propped up pillows. He couldn't help but stare at him, taking in the curves of his body and just every single perfect thing about him. Phil opened up his arms invitingly, "Coming over, Dan?"  
It snapped Dan out of his thoughts, causing the other boy to giggle, "You are absolutely adorable, you know that, right?"  
"I guess I can't be that bad if somebody like _you_ as you could like _me…_"  
"Oh, shush you, and just get over here." Said Phil, shaking his head.  
So Dan did. And it was the best cuddle session of his life.

After cuddling for a while, Dan pulled away and the two boys looked at each other. They were cuddly, and still a little bit nervously giggly. A weird mix of feelings. Phil smirked a little, and said, "Hey Dan, your whiskers are smudged."

"So are yours." Dan said, smirking back at him. That reminded him… "Phil… Should we… finish making the video now?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Replied Phil, still smiling.

"But what if they notice…Well, how smudged our whiskers are compared to before?" asked Dan a little worriedly.

"Oh don't be so paranoid. They'll never notice." Said Phil dismissively, yet still kindly. Dan wasn't sure, but he trusted Phil.

And so, the two boys got off the bed, switched the camera back on, and continued filming like nothing had ever happened. Of course, they were too lost in their newfound love for each other that they completely forgot about the rearranged pillows on Phil's bed, which were just in shot of the video….

"This is the most fun I've ever had-OH!" exclaimed Dan, as Phil lunged on top of him, tackling him to the ground in the friendliest way, and tickling him to death for the second time that night.

However, this time, things wouldn't end up quite as innocent as they had the first time around…


	2. Chapter 2

Phil felt like he was going to explode with the feelings of happiness of joy that were flowing through him. It'd been quite a rollercoaster of emotions in the past hour , from giddiness, to awkwardness , to joy and a million other things in between. Really, Phil wasn't sure what made him decide to jump on top of Dan, it was quite an spontaneous idea that just happened. But he definitely hadn't intended for them to end up making out on his floor. In fact, that had been one of the last things he wanted to do, despite having feelings for Dan. Firstly, he didn't know if Dan even liked guys in the first place, and secondly he didn't want him to feel like he was pressured into doing stuff, since Phil was a few years older.

But now, it was different, and their feelings were finally out in the open, even if they hadn't properly discussed what it would mean for them just yet. Would they be boyfriends now? Phil really hoped so… He would ask him later.

It was their last few minutes of filming now, and Phil couldn't wait to be able to spend some proper time with Dan, and talk about things, and maybe ask him the question he'd been thinking about... He felt butterflies thinking about it. Phil smirked as Dan started to speak, "This is the most fun I've ever had-OH!" He yelped, as Phil lunged at him for a second time. Once again, Phil didn't really know what compelled him to do it. Yet another impulsive action on his behalf.

Dan's face displayed surprise for a moment, before he started to laugh. Phil laughed too, loving how happy Dan sounded. He looked down at Dan, adoringly. Breathlessly , Dan started to speak, "What _are_ you doing, Phil?" He smiled up at him. Phil merely shrugged his shoulders in response, "I dunno…" he giggled. And then he had a thought. He paused for a second, before saying in a slightly questioning tone, "This, maybe?" He moved his face slowly towards Dan's, noting the way his eyes dilated and his breathing slowed. He left just a small gap between them before halting. He looked into Dan's eyes, but this time he didn't see any fear or worry. Love and need glistened Dan's his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. Dan smirked slightly, before replying with, "Yeah, maybe." And this time, it was Phil who closed the gap between them.

It was tender and slow. Once again, their lips were connected, their hands trailing softly across each other's bodies. But this time, there was something different about the way they kissed. It started off the same, gentle and full of nerves. But this time, they were both completely aware of how they felt for each other. While there was still a small amount of anxiety present, the fear that had caused Dan to pull away the first time did not exist anymore. So they just kept going, longer than they had before, the kiss intensifying with every second that went by.

Phil snaked his hands up Dan's back, and softly placed his hands on the back of his head, pulling his face closer to his own, so that he could kiss him deeper. Dan moaned quietly into Phil's mouth, a blush seeping across his cheeks as he did so.

The kiss was filling up with a rawness and hunger that neither had felt the first time. Dan's hands roamed up along Phil's back, rubbing him and just wanting to feel as close to him as he possibly could.

Eventually Phil pulled away so that he could take a breath. Taking it as a chance, Dan pushed the older boy off him so that he could switch their places, feeling a surge of boldness rush through his body.

Phil's eyes widened in surprise, and Dan just smirked at him, winking, before leaning down and forcefully kissing him. At first, Phil let out a small sound of resistance at the sudden invasion, but then he groaned into Dan's lips, loving how it felt to be kissed in such an intense, dominating way.

After letting Dan kiss him the way he wished to for a while, Phil decided to turn the tables, suddenly forcing Dan off him. He looked alarmed, but didn't have time to react as Phil was on top of him again, pushing him into the carpet, and kissing him with twice the fire that he had kissed Phil with. Dan whimpered, never thinking that Phil would be the forceful making out kind of guy, but _god_ he fucking loved it, as unfamiliar as it was to him. And so did Phil, the more that Dan gave into him, the more vigorous his kissing became.

They longingly continued kissing, only pulling away for air, instantly reattaching their lips as soon as they had taken a breath. Their heads were swimming, both from the lack of oxygen and just their need for each other. It wasn't long before Phil's mind started to slowly trickle off to very dirty places…

Usually, he would have found it easy enough to repress any kinds of thoughts like that. He really didn't want to freak Dan out, or to make him move along too quickly. He'd be more than happy to just have innocent hugs and kisses, he didn't need anything sexual for now. At least, that's what he had told himself, but his conscience had become momentarily lost in a sea of instincts. And then, he felt it. Dan's arousal, pressing firmly against him.

Any miniscule chance there might have still been of Phil not becoming turned on vanished, and he felt his own arousal increasing rapidly. Dan must have felt it, because he pulled his face away from Phil's and looked at him, his eyes misty with desire, his breathing low and deep.

"Phil…" his voice was breathy, barely a whisper. It sounded so hot to Phil, but he also picked up a small trace of uncertainty, almost as if he was asking a question. Phil knew what that question was, without Dan even needing to say anything. It was an unexplainable connection.

"Dan… You've never done anything _at all_ with another guy before, have you?" Phil managed to get out, despite his mind being possessed by need. No matter how turned on he was, his care and respect for Dan was the most important thing, even if he desperately wanted to have him naked beneath him, or on top of him- his strain of thought was interrupted, as Dan shook his head in response, a tiny hint of concern in his eyes.

Phil smiled reassuringly at him and stroked his neck softly, which made Dan quiver, whether it was in fear or pleasure he wasn't certain, "It-it's ok Daniel. It's all ok…" The use of his full name made it sound so much more sincere, and Dan appreciated the fact that Phil showed concern for him. He shook his head again, before whispering, "No, It's alright Phil, I'm fine. You're…You're just the only other guy that I've ever really wanted… Well…Oh you know."

"Yeah." He said, nodding understandingly. He was slightly disappointed, thinking that Dan might not actually want to try anything, but he did completely understand. After all, he'd had the same fears and worries when he'd first realised he was into guys as well as girls, and it'd taken a long time before he'd done anything at all with his first boyfriend years earlier. Dan wasn't even technically his boyfriend yet, so he couldn't really blame him if he wanted to stop. He'd just get himself off in the shower or something if Dan didn't want to do anything…

That strain of thought was completely blown out the window with what Dan said next, his voice low and seductive yet still slightly unsure. "Show me, Phil."  
"Are…Are you sure?" Asked Phil, shocked but happy as well.  
"Yes." He replied, firmly before pausing for a second. Then, in a lower and fainter tone which was barely audible, "Show me how to make love to you, Phil…"

The last part didn't quite register in Phil's head for a moment, especially the way he had used the words, 'make love'. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would say it like that, he seemed more like the kind of guy who would say 'fuck me' or something along those lines. It looked like Dan was a little shocked by what he'd said as well, as if the words just came out in the heat of the moment. It actually melted Phil's heart a little the way he said it like that, because it meant that Dan didn't just want to screw for the fun of it, it meant that he must have really wanted it to be special for him and Phil together.

Phil was speechless, and Dan shakily started to stutter, "I…I mean…S-sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have said that…I'm sorry Phil…" he looked away from Phil timidly, feeling embarrassed.  
"No, it's ok Dan, look at me." Whispered Phil, turning Dan's face around so that he was looking at him again. "Look straight into my eyes," he told Dan, in a low husky voice, filled with lust.

Phil gazed deep into Dan's eyes . Then out of nowhere, his bucked his hips up against Dan's, making his eyes widen in a combination of shock and pleasure.

"Oh!" he yelped out. It was such a turn on for Phil , the way his face contorted with pleasure, and also oddly satisfying to see his surprise.

Phil chuckled mischievously, "Mmm… You like that Dan?"  
He nodded frantically. "D-do it again, please…" he whimpered.  
Phil smirked, "You mean…Like this?" he said, before slowly grinding their hard on's together, over and over.

Dan started making noises somewhere between a moan and a whimper. He wrapped his arms firmly around Phil, and started to meet his thrusts, pulling him in as close to him as possible. He just wanted contact, he wanted to be able to feel every inch of Phil's body against his own.

"Ohh Dan…" Phil quietly sighed, upon feeling Dan thrusting up to meet him. They were both so desperately hard now, and they started to build up a rhythm. Their noises got more needy as they dry humped each other with alternate speeds and pressures, and eventually when he gathered up the courage and strength, Dan flipped Phil over, and rubbed against him urgently. Phil's response was similar to what Dan's had been when he first surprised him be rubbing against him, and Dan got a little bit of gratification from being able to surprise Phil this time. He smirked, and then breathed cockily, "Mmm, _you like that_ Phil?"

"_Fuck_ yes Dan, you cocky little shit," murmured Phil. It was surprising to hear Phil swear, he usually refrained from doing it. Dan decided to tease him about it, still thrusting against him, "Not like you to swear Phil. Am I really _that good_?" he whispered the last bit seductively.  
"Urgh! Shit… Yes, Dan… But trust me," he grinned, "_I'll have you saying far worse by the end of tonight_."

"Mmmmmmm…Is that a promise _love? _I bet that-_ Ahhhhhhhh Phil!_" Dan's smug remark was cut short, and he yelped in pleasure, as Phil grabbed him through his jeans. He rubbed up and down his length, as best as he could through two layers of fabric. "You were saying, Dan?"

He inhaled slowly, before saying, "Fuck you, Phil."

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, _I know you want to_. Just be patient."

Dan fell quiet, as he let what Phil had said sink in. He was going to let Dan fuck him later... The thought made Dan's head swim, in a good way. He couldn't wait for later... Phil continued his ministrations , applying different pressures at different places.

"Ah…Phil? Can…Can we move to the bed?" Asked Dan a little shyly. Phil found it amusing how Dan could switch between dominant and timid so quickly.

"Of course…" and then Phil looked across the room, and noticed the camera. He suddenly burst out laughing. Dan was very puzzled, "What's so funny Phil?"

"Dan we…We didn't turn the camera off."

Dan's eyes widened, before he face palmed, "Oh my God, Phillll."

Phil chuckled, "I'll go switch it off." He squeezed Dan's crotch once more before getting up, drawing another moan from him. "You can go and wait on the bed for me." He said suggestively. So Dan got up from the ground, and lay down on Phil's bed, while Phil walked to the other side of the room to turn the camera off.

He waited patiently, and finally Phil started to make his way over to the bed. And then Phil had an idea, one that he knew would turn Dan on even more (if it was possible at this stage) He stopped about half a meter away from the bed, and paused there for a moment. Dan looked confused for a second, then his eyes widened as he realised what Phil was doing. He was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes burning into Dan's as more and more of his flesh was gradually revealed. Dan's breathing quickened, as he took in the sight. Now, his all the buttons on Phil's shirt had been undone, but he hadn't pulled the shirt completely off yet. He made his way onto the bed, sitting next to Dan. Almost instantly, Dan moved next to him, tugging his shirt off, and throwing it on to the floor.

He took in the view, his mouth slightly agape. He had seen Phil shirtless before, but not like this, and before he had to hide the fact that he was staring, while now he could gaze freely. And he was so beautiful… He moved closer, and started to kiss up and down his chest, while Phil sighed. It was amazing to have Dan so willing and close to him like this.

Phil gently moved his hands down towards the hem of Dan's sweater, slipping his fingers underneath the hem. He captured his lips again in his own for a split second, before pulling away and asking, "May I?"

He nodded in response, and Phil lifted his shirt up over his head, throwing it across the room. Dan still had a small vest on underneath, which Phil went for straight away, but Dan shook his head. Phil was confused for a second, but then he realised that Dan was going to take it off himself. He leaned back, biting his lip, as he stripped his vest off slowly, keeping eye contact with Phil the whole time. _God, he looked so hot_ , thought Phil. Now his vest was on the ground too, and both boys were shirtless. They dove for each other straight away, longing for skin to skin contact. Their lips met again, and they kissed passionately, running their hands across each other's smooth bodies, as their chests and stomachs pressed together. It was almost like they were wrestling each other, but in the most sensual way.

Phil pushed Dan back into the mattress, and assaulted his neck with his lips, eliciting a moan from him. His neck was so sensitive, and usually he hated it when people touched it, but this was completely different.

"Mmmm Phil!" he cried, when Phil starting running his tongue along his neck. He gave his neck a few kisses, before moving his lips up towards his ear. He lightly licked around the shell of his ear, before moving down to nibble on his earlobe. Every so often Dan would let out a little sigh of bliss. It felt so good, but it was also teasing him badly. Phil moved back down to his neck, leaving small little kisses on his throat. After he felt like he'd teased his neck enough, he started to move lower down Dan's body.

Dan inhaled sharply, as Phil's lips enveloped his left nipple without a warning, and he started to suck gently. "AHH _shit, Phil!" _he yelped in pleasure. He looked down at Phil, amazed at how good he was a pleasing him. After a moment Phil looked up and saw Dan staring. They locked eyes, and Phil detached his lips from Dan's nipple, swirling his tongue around it slowly. He continued this, while moving his hand down to Dan's now painfully hard cock, which was practically bursting though his jeans at this stage. He palmed him through the fabric, and started to work on Dan's other nipple, all while keeping eye contact. Dan was practically a writhing mess beneath him, he couldn't believe how incredible Phil was at this, and he wasn't even fully naked yet.

Somehow between moans , Dan managed to get out, "P-please Phil…Please..."

With that, Phil quickly moved his lips up to Dan's ear, before whispering directly into it, "Mmm, please what, Dan? What do you want , love?" He swirled his tongue around inside his ear, leaving Dan breathless. Despite being weak with bliss underneath Phil, he managed to gather a little bit of strength, and detached himself from his lips. He stared at Phil, and groaned, "I want you, baby."

"Mmmm, and I want you Dan. I want you so bad… Mmmmmm oh yeah…" he sighed, as Dan grabbed his crotch, and started to do what Phil had been doing to him before. Once the initial surprise faded, Phil started to caress Dan too, and they moaned together.

As good as it felt, there was still two layers of fabric separating them from each other. But not for long… Phil moved his fingers to the buckle of Dan's belt, and Dan did the same for him. They both groaned in anticipation, eager for what was to happen next. Phil slid Dan's belt out of the loops of his jeans slowly, dragging out the wait. "Hurry up, Phil…" complained Dan, as he'd already dropped Phil's belt to the ground. Phil giggled, "Impatient, are we?"

"Yes actually," sighed Dan, the smallest smile tugging at his lips. Finally, his belt was also on the floor. They kissed again for a moment, wanting to savour every singing minute of this night, because it had been too amazing so far to rush. And it was only the beginning. They pulled away, before pulling each other's jean down, and tossing them to the floor.

Phil took in the sight of Dan's wonderful body, now only covered by a square of fabric. Dan flushed at the attention, looking to the side. "Dan, it's ok, you are so perfect." Spoke Phil reassuringly.

"Yeah…So are you." Replied Dan, unsure of himself.

Phil pulled Dan into yet another embrace, kissing deep into his mouth while holding him close. He pulled away, "I'm serious, Dan. Don't you ever doubt yourself, you hear? You are the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on in my life. And I really mean that, Daniel, I swear from the bottom of my heart. You are perfect, inside and out."  
Phil's words made Dan's eyes water slightly. He couldn't believe that Phil had just called him perfect, when he was so perfect himself. "Phil… I… I think I'm falling in love with you…" he whispered, unable to say anything else. There was a silence for a short amount of time, and Dan was frightened for the duration of it. Then Phil murmured, "Mmm, Dan… I'm already in love with you." Before Dan had time to react, Phil started to grind against him again, and he groaned loudly, since there was less of a barrier this time.

Only a thin sheet of fabric separated them from each other, and soon there would be nothing at all between them. Their movements were slow and erotic, the pleasure magnified by their confessed love for each other. "Ah Phil… Well if you're sure, then so am I." Dan said.  
"Mmm that's good…Oh Dan, I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much."  
"I love you too Phil."

After a couple of minutes of slow movements, Phil started to thrust against Dan faster than before, "Ah Phi! I swear to god, I'm not going to make it the whole way if you keep teasing me like this…. Ohhhhhh Phillll!" He groaned, his eye's rolling back into his head, and he felt Phil's hand stroking him through his boxers. Then Phil started to tease his fingers into the waistband… So close to the contact Dan wanted, but not quite there. And then Phil started to speak, his voice low and sexy, "Look at me Dan, baby. In a minute, I'm going to slip my hand into your boxers, and I'm going to give you the best handjob of your life so far. Keep looking at me, I want to remember your face when got jerked off by another guy for the first time. I want _you_ to feel good. Because you should be made to feel great like you deserve, because dear God Dan, you are so fucking wonderful and special, and I mean that."

"But Phil…I want to make you feel good too." Dan whimpered.

"Don't worry about me baby, you'll get a chance later to make us both feel amazing, I promise. Now, keep looking at me."

Dan was so gorgeous, and so needy at the same time. Phil was looking forward to this just as much as Dan, he wanted to make him melt with just his hand.

Phil slowly slipped his hand into Dan's boxers, grazing his dick lightly with his fingertips, just enough to make Dan's eyes widen slightly. Then, without a warning, he wrapped his hand firmly around the base, and started to jack him off slowly. "Ohh…..Phil, Phil oh my god! Yeah, oh baby, ergh…" Dan groaned out , his eyes filled with bliss, his mouth contorted into an 'o' shape. Finally, skin on skin contact. Phil continued to stroke him, stopping to gently rub at the tip for a few seconds, before continuing to stroke him up and down.

This went on for a few minutes, and Dan had ended up completely naked in the middle of it. Dan was a moaning mess, loving how Phil knew exactly how to touch him in all the right ways and places. No girl had ever touched him like this before, Phil was a god compared to all of them.

"Phi- Phillll….. Uh….. You're so fucking amazing, you know just how to touch me… Oh! Yeah!"  
He moaned, as Phil started to pick up pace. Dan kept talking in between his moans, praising Phil for what an incredible job he was doing, "Oh Jesus fucking Christ Phil… How the fuck can you make me feel so good with just your hand? Ah..Ahh….Yeah…" he trailed off.

Phil whispered into Dan's ear, "If you think I'm good with my hands, wait til you see what I can do with my _mouth_."

Those words themselves gave Dan pleasure, "_Oh fuck yes_!" he cried, "Please Phil, please! I…._oh shit…_" he growled as Phil moved down towards his crotch. He didn't waste any time, he went straight for Dan's tip, surrounding it with his mouth. "Oh my fucking God, fuck fuck fuck!" he cried. Phil had been right, he was making Dan swear far worse than him. Phil knew that if he kept going with his ministrations for too long, Dan wouldn't make it the full way. He sucked on him a few times, while stroking the rest of his length with his hand. By the time he completely pulled away, Dan was panting. His face was flustered, and his eyes were half closed. His mouth hung upon slightly as well. Phil admired him, he looked incredible, all flustered and messy haired.

"Sorry I stopped, Dan. But I want us both to last to the end."

"Y-yeah. You're right. _Fuck _Phil, I haven't even orgasmed yet, and this is the best sex I have had in my life. I swear, I mean that. You're incredible, sooo fucking incredible…" He was really vocal, and Phil liked it a lot. It turned him on… he couldn't wait to hear what he'd be like later on…

"So are you." Said Phil, smiling at Dan.

"Phil, I…Can I touch you now?"

Phil sighed in relief, he couldn't wait for this, "Yeah, yeah you can." He lay down on the bed, waiting for Dan to come over to him. Dan slipped Phil's boxers off, and started to stroke him the same way Phil had done to him. Phil moaned out loud. Finally. Dan smiled into himself, glad that he could make Phil feel good too. He jerked him off for a while, enjoying the little sounds that Phil would make every so often. He had a rather nice length and Dan found himself staring at it.

"Mmm, Phil?"

"Yeah, baby?"

Dan smirked before answering, "You're pretty big."

"Mmmmm, not so bad yourself," Phil moaned, "Dan?"

"Yes Phil?"

"Come here and kiss me."

And so Dan moved closer to Phil, still stroking him as he started to kiss him. Their tongues met, and they wrestled each other. Phil was starting to pant at the pleasure he was receiving, and the way Dan was determined to please him. It sure didn't seem like it was Dan's first time with another man, he was already skilled at giving handjobs. Well, he did have a dick himself, but still. Doing it somebody else was quite a different experience.

"Phil? Am I…Am I doing ok?" he asked, only a tiny trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh Dan, you're doing amazingly… Oh god I mean it, you're so good, especially for a beginner…" Replied Phil. He slipped his hand down towards Dan's dick again, and rubbed him, making Dan groan and speed up his own actions on Phil.

It was so intimate, and close. Their own pleasure was increased by the others pleasure, which made it all 100 times better. Then, Phil stopped stroking Dan, and moved Dan's hands away from his dick.

"Dan?"

"Yes Phil?"

Phil took a deep breath before whispering, "_Would you like to make love to me now?_"

Dan's eyes lit up, and he replied straight away with, "Yes Phil! Oh please, I'd love to…But wait, how…I mean, what way…?"

Phil knew what he meant. He wanted to know who would top. "Well Dan, I've topped _and_ bottomed before, so I could do either, but… I really want to bottom for you tonight… If that's ok?"

Dan nodded, eagerly. It was a slight relief, he wouldn't mind trying to bottom for Phil some time, but it was only his first time doing anything sexual with a guy, and he didn't know if he was ready for that yet.

Phil couldn't quite figure out why he wanted to bottom for Dan so badly. While he'd done both before, he was usually the guy on top. There was just something really special about Dan, and also since it was only Dan's first time he didn't want to rush him into anything completely new and different too quickly. There'd be plenty of time to experiment later on in their…relationship? He was almost certain that they'd have one now, since they both knew they loved each other. But he would still ask at some stage, he wanted to ask him properly to be his boyfriend.

"Come over here, Dan." Enticed Phil, lying on bed with his legs slightly spread. Dan moved over towards him, filled with excitement, but also nerves. This would be his chance to really make Phil feel amazing, after all he'd did for him.

But Dan had one worry occupying his mind, "Phil…It won't hurt you, will it? Do I need to get you ready for it first? I really don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it…"

Phil nodded, "If it makes you feel better about it… Well, it's a good idea anyway. Go over to my bedside drawer, there's some lube in there and… Do you want to use a condom? I'm clean, I promise you that, but it's up to you. Whatever you feel comfortable with."  
"Well…I'm clean too and I can't exactly get you pregnant so…." He trailed off, smirking.  
"Sounds good to me." Phil smirked back. In a way, he was glad. It would feel so much better for the both of them without one.

Dan went into Phil's drawer, which had two bottles of lube in it. Regular and… Cherry flavoured? He giggled out loud, gaining a questioning look from Phil, "What?"  
Dan presented the bottle of lube in response, "Cherry, Phil, really?"  
"Hey!" he protested, "It actually smells and tastes really good."  
"Maybe I'll get to taste some off of you sometime," he said, winking at Phil.  
"Oh my God Dan, that was so cheesy!" Phil groaned.  
"Hey, you're the one who has cherry lube in their drawer."  
"And you're the one who chose it over the regular lube!"  
Dan chuckled, "Touché Phil, touché."

Phil shook his head, laughing. It was so strange, how they could still act like two best friends, despite the situation. It perfect, no awkwardness between them anymore, just two boys in love about to have sex for the first time. Neither could have asked for a better mutual understanding and care for the other's feelings.

Dan squirted the lube out onto his hand squishing it around in his fingers, a look of curiosity on his face. He'd never used Lube before. Phil found the sight extremely amusing, and he couldn't help but look at him giggling, "Never seen lube before?"  
"No, actually." Dan rolled his eyes, but not out of ignorance. He was laughing too.  
"Here's a friendly tip; warm it up in your hands before using it, because the coldness can be shocking sometimes."  
Dan shot Phil a look, "Thank you, I guess."  
"No problem, love." He winked back cheekily.

Dan moved closer towards Phil, having covered his fingers in a generous amount of lube. Him and Phil made eye contact with each other, looking at each other with the most sincere expression. Dan position himself so part of him was on top of Phil. Even this was perfect, being naked and so close to each other. He looked forward to naked cuddling later on…

"Phil…I love you so much." He smiled at Phil.  
"And I love you too Dan…" he replied.

Dan brought his hand down and started caressing Phil's ass, causing the older boy to sigh. "Phil…What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked, giggling slightly.  
Phil laughed , "It's ok, don't worry. Just start off slow with one finger, I'll tell you what to do from there. You'll kind of get a feel for it yourself anyway. Don't worry about hurting me, I'm sure you won't."

"Ok…" Dan sighed, pushing his first finger in, as gentle as he could. Phil let out a little yelp of pleasure and slight discomfort, adjusting to the intrusion. It'd been a while since he'd last done this, at least two years since he's bottomed. Dan's eyes widened, worried that he'd hurt Phil.

"No, no I'm fine. It's been a little while… I'm ok now, just move it slowly, I'll tell you when I'm ready for the second. Ahhh Dan… Yeah, like that…" he sighed out in bliss.

Dan continued to move his finger in and out slowly, relishing in the little moans that Phil had started to make. He was really enjoying it, it seemed…

"Is…is this ok Phil? I'm I doing ok?" Questioned Dan. It was actually adorable how was seeking for Phil's approval, even though it was obvious with the noises Phil was making.

"Ohhh yeah Dan, like I said you're really good for a beginner. You can go faster…Ohhh yeah, like that baby…You can add a second one now….AHHH SHIT! No, it's ok, I'm fine, ahhh it feels so good Dan…"

Dan moved his fingers fast inside Phil, now that he was used to it. The sighs and moans that spilled from Phil's mouth only encouraged Dan to go faster, as he was getting the hang of it. And he was so happy to be able to make Phil feel like this.

"Want a third?" he asked cheekily.

"Mmm you bet…"

And so Dan slipped a third finger into Phil, which he accepted easily now. He was so tight… It was going feel unbelievable when he finally got his dick inside… Along with his own pleasure, he couldn't wait to see Phil's face and hear his moans at the ecstasy it was going to give him.

After having three fingers inside for what seemed like almost no time, Phil gasped out, "I'm ready Dan…"

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah definitely, I _need_ you inside me now. You're so amazing at this, I'm a little surprised you've taken to it so quickly."

"Learning from the best, Phil." He winked.

Dan squirted some more lube onto his hands, and spread it around for a little too long. "Just heating it up first." He smiled mockingly at Phil.

"You're such a bastard sometimes, you know that?" said Phil, shaking his head but still smiling.

"Yeah…" said Dan, as he started to lube his dick up, "Mmm…You put up with it though. So thank you for that."

"Hey, I'm only messing around…You're not that bad." Whispered Phil.

"Oh, thanks!" laughed Dan.

"Oh shut up you, and get over here and fuck me already."

"You mean _make love_." Teased Dan.

"Hey! It wasn't even me who started that. What was it… _'Show me how to make love to you Phil?'_-umph!" Dan silenced him by suddenly kissing him. It started to get heated very quickly, both boys wanting nothing more than each other. After a while, Dan pulled away, and pressed himself up against Phil's entrance.

"So Phil…Do I push in slowly, or all at once?" he asked, shakily. The only thing he was worried about was hurting Phil, but apart from that he was ready to lose control and let his instincts take over.

"I can take it all at once Dan, but it's up to you what way you want to- HOLY FUCK!" Phil screamed, as Dan did exactly what Phil had said, pushing in all at once.

"Shit!" cried Dan, not realising just how hot and tight it would be. It felt amazing in every possible way, the sensation, and the way Phil had wrapped his legs firmly around his back, taking him in as deep as he could. Wasting no time, Dan started to thrust in and out of Phil, grunting and moving like and animal. Phil was making similar noises, raising his hips up to meet every one of Dan's thrusts.

"Oh…Fuck Philip!" he shouted out his full name, "Argggh, you're so goddamn tight! You feel so fucking good, I fucking love it!" He cried out, continuing his thrusts.

"Ah shit! Ahhh Dan, Dan…" he repeated his name a few times, his volume raising every time.  
Changing things up a little, Dan decided to slow down his thrusts, moving into Phil at a more gradual pace. He slowly pumped his dick inside him, drawing a slow, long moan from Phil, "Ahhhhh Daniellllll….Yeah, mmm…I like it when you move like that too."

"Mmm….good to hear…" Dan sighed out.

They embraced each other closely as Dan continued his slow thrusting. Still moving, he brought his lips up to Phil's neck and started to lick at it. "Dan…?"

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

"Suck me…"

"Like this?" Dan asked, before, sucking roughly at an area on his neck. The pleasure made Phil buck his hips up to meet Dan's steadily increasing thrusts, suddenly pushing Dan's dick against his prostate.

"AHHHH SHIT DAN!" cried Phil, not expecting the intense pleasure from getting his spot rubbed.

Dan grinned, still sucking at his neck. He had left a hickey, but he doubted that Phil would mind.

"Did I hit it?" he asked, looking down at Phil in amazement.

Phil looked up, equally shocked, "Yes, oh my god, Dan, fuck you're amazing… Keep hitting it, ohhhhh, AH! SHIT! Mmm… Yeah, just like that Dan, that's good, keep thrusting just like that…mmmm…."

Their thrusts started to speed up again, Phil basically turning to putty underneath Dan who had let his instincts take over again. He was ramming into Phil like there would be no tomorrow, getting lost in the feeling of pure, animalistic lust. Only Phil's words, a little while later broke him from his spell,

"Dan…?"

"Ah…Yeah Phil? Am I doing ok?"

"Yes, definitely, you're incredible Dan. But I was just wondering….Would you like me to ride you?"

"Holy shit Phil, I'd love you to…Hang on…" he said, as he pulled out of Phil, Phil whimpering at the loss. "Is there…any particular way I should lie?"  
"Just lie flat on your back…Yeah, like that." He said, as Dan laid down, ready for Phil.

Phil looked at Dan with the hungriest expression Dan had ever seen, moving towards him needily. He slowly got on top of Dan, putting his hands onto his shoulders , looking at him, full of desire and love.  
"Dan…I just wanted to say…" he started to speak, getting ready to lower himself onto Dan, "That tonight has been one of the best nights of my life. In fact, it's been the best night of my life. I love you, I love you so much, and even though it's your first time, you've made me feel _so_ incredible tonight. And I want to just shut up and ride you so badly right now…But there's something I want to ask you first. Well it's obvious we're more than friends now, but I want to ask you properly before we finish together… Daniel? Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Phil…Yes of course I will!" smile Dan, "But now, can my boyfriend hurry up and make love to me?"

"Of course." Said Phil, before lowering himself onto Dan.

Both boys cried out at the feeling, and Dan watched in wonder as Phil started to move up and down on top of him, instantly establishing a fast pace. He was expert at this. Dan moaned loudly, even though he'd just been inside Phil a few minutes ago, it felt so different to have Phil on top, and in control. Phil was in control of him now, and the thought made him shiver. Even though he was the one inside of Phil, Phil was starting to dominate him. He could tell by the way his eyes were now burning with energy, and the way he was holding him down.

"Yeah Dan, mmm, you like that? You like me on top of you, sinking up and down on your dick like this? How does it feel baby, tell me, how does it feel for your boyfriend to make love to you like this?"

"I…Mmmm, it's indescribable. It's so good baby, so fucking good!" Dan cried.

"Do you want me to tell you how I feel right now?" said Phil, in a husky voice.

"Yeah, go on baby, mmmm…."

"Being filled by you is the best fucking feeling I've had in so long. Usually I top Dan, but I just wanted to feel your dick inside me so badly, and I'm glad I did. Ahhh shit… And back then when you were fucking me rough back then, I never wanted that feeling to end, I felt like I was being split apart, but in the best way ever, like my whole body was being invaded and used by you. And now that I'm riding you, I want to make you fall apart underneath me, I want to ride you until you come inside me, screaming my name. _Would you like that baby?"_ he whispered.

Dan could only whimper as a response. He felt the build-up of his orgasm beginning in his belly. It was a miracle he'd even lasted this long…. And the way Phil had described what it felt like to be fucked, it made Dan want to try out being on bottom even more…

Phil chuckled low and deep, still riding him furiously, "Mmm Dan… I want to do_ everything_ to you. I wanna give you a proper blowjob sometime, how does that sound? I would swallow every last drop of you baby. And I'd let you fuck my mouth too, I bet I could take it all."  
Dan's eyes were scrunched closed, his breathing extremely laboured. His whole body tingling with anticipation. He could already tell that this was going to be the best orgasm of his life.

"Mmmm…But you know what I want most of all, Dan baby? I want to feel what it would be like to have _my_ dick inside _you._ I bet you're sooo tight, and I'd love to fuck you the way you fucked me earlier. I bet I could make you _squeal _in pleasure. Would _you_ like that Dan? Would you like me to fuck you like that some time?"

Dan could barely choked out a, "Yeah…" in response. He was right on the edge, his orgasm was so close, all the thoughts of what Phil was going to do to him, combined with how Phil felt on his dick.

"Phil! PHIL! Shit, I'm so close Phil baby, I'm nearly there, I'm gonna cum soon…Oh Phil…"

"So am I…Look at me, Dan. Look at me when you cum." He growled.

He managed to open his eyes, greeted by the unbelievable sight that was above him. Phil's hair was messy, sticking up all over the place, but so strangely sexy. His face was completely flushed, and his body glistening with sweat. And the sexiest part of all, his eyes, dark with passion but also filled with love. And that's what sent Dan into oblivion.

"Phil! Phil! Ahhhh, I'm fucking coming!" he screamed keeping eye contact with Phil as much as he possibly could.

"Ah fuuuuck, Dan, come for me, come for me baby." He grunted, pushing himself as deep onto Dan as he physically could.

A string of noises and swear words left Dan's mouth, as he experienced the most intense, powerful orgasm of his life. Phil rode him through his orgasm, and then his own hit when he felt the younger man release inside of him.

Phil moaned, "Ohhh…I'm coming too baby, fuck yes Dan…. And it's all for you baby…." followed by a few carnal grunts, as he released all over Dan's chest and stomach.

Phil placed his hands onto Dan's shoulders, still leaning above him, remaining still as they panted heavily, looking into each other's eyes , letting the tranquil post-orgasm feeling wash over them.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan, and Dan wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and never wanting to let go. His mind was still cloudy from the post-orgasmic bliss and he had never felt more content in his entire life. He felt… loved. For ages, they just lay together, listening to each other's breathing, neither saying a word. No words would be needed for a while.

~

After lying together for what felt like an eternity, and the adrenaline had faded away, Phil broke the silence.

"Dan?" whispered Phil.

"Mmhm?" replied Dan.

Phil smiled , "You're awake!"

"Just about… What's up?" He opened his eyes to see Phil's looking right back at him, filled with joy.  
Dan blushed a little, but he smiled back.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are incredible and perfect and loads of other things."

"So I've heard… Not so bad yourself, you."

Phil connected their lips, a short and sweet kiss, with no hunger, just love. He easily rolled off Dan, and lay next to him instead.

"I take it you won't be using that anymore?" he said, pointing to the camp bed at the other side of the room that Dan would have been sleeping on.

Dan giggled, "Probably not… What time is it anyway?"

"Hang on…" said Phil, grabbing his phone and checking it, "Coming up to 12 now… We should probably get some sleep now. Get under the covers, I'll go switch the light off. We could chat for a bit if you want, or just go to sleep, it's up to you."

Dan nodded, and pulled the quilt up, settling into Phil's bed as he went to switch the light off. Dan didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring intently at Phil's ass as he got up.

"Nice view." He commented.

Phil switched off the light, filling the room with darkness. "Not anymore." He laughed.

"I'll just have to get night vision goggles or something then."

Phil lifted the quilt up, settling into the space beside Dan, instantly wrapping his arms around him tenderly. Dan lay down on his chest, sighing as he relaxed into Phil's warmth. "Or you could just ask." Chuckled Phil.

"Maybe…." Started Dan, "But I think I've had enough sex for tonight, thank you."

Phil giggled, "Same, if I'm honest."

The room fell quiet, as both boys started to think about everything that had happened. So much had changed, but had it really? They were still best friends, and they were still going to keep on being best friends. But they were boyfriends too now, something that neither would have imagined in a million years would actually happen, as much as they maybe would have liked it.

"Phil…What just happened between us was indescribable… Nobody has ever made me feel like that, not in my entire life, and I just want you to know that I love you- "  
Phil shushed him gently. He slipped his hand in Dan's and held it softly, tracing the palm of his hand with his own fingers.

"I know Dan. And I feel the same. You're sheer perfection, honestly I meant that. And I love you too, so, so much. And…I'm so honoured for you to be my boyfriend."

Dan smiled up at him. "And I'm honoured for you to let me be your boyfriend…"

"This is…kind of crazy isn't it?" said Phil.

"What do you mean?" asked Dan.

"We're actually, really together. I mean, it's not some crazy dream or something that gives you that sinking feeling in your stomach when you have to wake up from it. "

"Yeah, I understand now…Phil, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"When did…When did you start to like me?"

"As more than a friend?"

"Well, yes…"

"I can't really pinpoint an exact point…But I think somewhere around the time that our Skype calls became a nightly occurrence. I realised how much I looked forwards to them, and how disappointed I got whenever we couldn't have them for some reason. I was scared though, of my feelings for you."

"Why were _you_ scared? I mean, you're Phil! You could have anybody, I bet you could."

"Not really, Dan.. I mean, I was kind of more worried of freaking you out I suppose. I didn't want you thinking I was that creepy older guy from the internet trying turn you gay and get into your pants."

Dan laughed, "Well, you kind of did turn me gay. Ok, I'm sure it was somewhere in me, deep down, but I've just focused more on girls before. I never completely ruled out the idea of being with a guy, I just never had any feelings like this for guys before you. Does that make any sense at all?"

Phil nodded, stroking Dan's hair, "Yeah, it does, don't worry. I think I was around your age when I first started to like guys properly too, 17 or 18."

"Are you bisexual or gay then?" asked Dan, just out of curiosity.  
"Emmm… Not sure to be honest. I think I'm bi, but I haven't been attracted to a girl in ages. Well, except Sarah Michelle Gellar… Don't be jealous or anything." He added, light-heartedly.

Dan laughed, "Don't worry. I won't get between you and Sarah! You can have your alone private time with your Buffy DVD's any time you want…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd rather have private alone time with you." He sighed.

"How kind of you! Maybe without Uma Thurman watching next time…" he said, talking about the poster on Phil's wall.

"Haha, what? Do you want me to take the poster down or something?"

"It's too late for that now, Phil. She saw everything, _everything,_ and now she's scarred for life!"

"Sorry, Uma." Phil laughed.

"Well…Maybe she liked it. You never know. I didn't know I had a love for gay anal sex this before this evening either."

"Well Dan, I don't think Uma will ever be able to experience gay anal sex for herself, unlike you."

Dan chuckled, "She'll have to make do with watching us then. A pity for her…"

"Yes, what a shame… I guess the poster is staying up then? So she can at least keep watching. I mean, it's only fair if she can't experience it herself."

"Sounds like a plan."

They lay quiet for a while after that, Dan's eyes closing over. Phil's eyes were starting to close too, sleep beginning to take hold. "Thanks for tonight Dan. I mean that. Ok, I keep saying that I mean it, but I really do mean all these things that I'm saying to you… It was so wonderful to be with you like that, for you to let me love you. I don't think I'll ever forget tonight, not in a thousand years."

"Not in a million years…" sighed Dan sleepily, yawning. "I was scared to like you as well, you know. I always felt…weak. Too weak for you, because you were always there for me and I felt like I could never be there or be good enough for you. But now I feel…Different. You give me strength Phil, I can be myself with you without feeling ashamed or self-conscious. I've just hated everything about myself for so long, physically and mentally and have found it so hard to be happy. But now… I dunno. You've ignited something in me, Phil. And I can never thank you enough for it."

Phil felt tears threatening to fill his eyes, "Dan… You just did. You already thanked me for it. For just being you, and just letting me be with you. You've made me strong too Dan. You may not believe it, but you really have."

"I think I do believe you now…" was all Dan could murmur, as he too felt the blanket of sleep wrapping itself around him.

Not another word was spoken that night. They faded gradually into a deep, content sleep, staying with each other. Even in their dreams, they saw each other's faces, and held each other as they did in reality.

~

After everything, Dan finally felt strong , and Phil finally felt like he could love somebody that he'd been too scared to let himself fall in love with.

And throughout it all, their cat whiskers remained.

And so they would for many years to come.

_The End_

**A/N: Thank you for reading this two-shot :3 It was super-duper fun to write, and I hope it was good enough for you guys! It's my first Phanfic, but I want to write more… Please leave a review if you liked it, cus part one of this has over a hundred views and two reviews so please :3 But again, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Let me know if I should do I sequel, cus I don't know yet, but I might ^_^**

**Bye, enjoy your day and the rest of your Phanfiction adventures! (cus let's face it, we all read at least 50 every day :P)**


End file.
